I Didn't Do it
by TheYoMonstR
Summary: Harry and Draco are best friends and high school life is sweet until an event here and there cause Draco and Hermione's relationship to fall apart Hinny Dramione and a tad bit Romione Enjoy! R&R Pretty please
1. Chapter 1

"What do you want me to do then? I mean …" Draco practically hissed the last clause. "I thought Malfoys don't do apologies and please stop talking to yourself it's creeping me out" replied a grinning Harry Potter. It was lunch break and the whole school seemed to be buzzing all because it was summer and a lot was going around. Draco held his hair in tight fists wishing he could just pull them off. "Hey Harry." Ginny bent over to kiss Harry. "Hello Malfoy having a bad day?" she asked teasingly, he just scoffed in reply. Harry gave her a known look. "Did you break Hermione's heart again?" Ginny said while helping herself with some coke .At this Draco turned around with a mocking smile "For me to break it Weasley, she needs to have one." He sat down facing them the put his head down just groan. Harry looked at Ginny; they had this system of communicating through expressions. Harry smiled and Ginny groaned and Harry returned it with a sympathetic look at Malfoy and then she gave it in an alright-just-this-one-time expression she got "Alright Droopy hit me with what happened."

**Flashback**

It was the first week of _Official_ summer only because all the students were to wear summer uniform starting that week. There was a long horn cracking the beautiful Godrick street morning. With a last look in the hallway mirror Harry gave his mum a hurried goodbye and closed the door behind him. "Did you dose off with your hand on the horn you jerk?" said Harry as he jumped in Draco's Porsche. "I hate waiting and you know that." Draco said starting the engine "Don't be such a prat Dra and get us out of here." Draco smirked as he pulled out of the driveway of Potter mansion

"Ditch me to Ginny's place"

"Why?

"I don't know she just asked me to come over"

"In the morning?

"Yes."

Before school?"

"Yeah."

Draco laughed out loud as they racing in the opposite direction to school. Harry and Draco were best friends for the longest of time. That was because they had a lot of things in common. Like they both didn't have siblings, they were rich, hot and at the top of their class, they both liked to mess their hair up well for Harry it was kind of natural his hair never really sat down, they liked parting hard and always covered for each other's lies. They were at a corner of Wilde street when Harry said "Ok that's my stop see you at school." He swung his bag on his right shoulder and took about his cell to text Ginny to tell her he was out waiting for her. "Seriously she lives two miles away from school. Remind me again, what joy are you expecting, I mean riding in your girl's car with her chauffer?" "She asked me to come over so I came that's it." "Aren't you being an obedient ass. See ya." He fired the engine and sped off and Harry walked towards Ginny's place.


	2. Chapter 2

He loved her hair. He knew that every day she woke up way early to painstakingly tame her wild bushy hair. He had never seen her like that though but he knew it. What he admired about them was how elegantly she kept them no matter what the day or occasion was. He always loved her hair. He even loved the way she wined when he twisted a strand or two around his finger. They was she said "Draco stop messing with the hair" or "Will you not mess up my hair for once." and sometimes "Stay away do you know how hard it is to keep them this way in these days." But right now she was resting her head on his chest snoring quietly while Draco crossed his arms in front of her to pull her closer. She never asked him to do it but he knew that when the exams were near Hermione didn't get half the sleep she should nor the food nor the fun so he would drag her out in the sun, go hang out in a peaceful place and make her laugh over silly things so that she'd be able to relax her nerves a bit and it almost always ended up with her napping near him. This gave Draco complete liberty to play with her hair, crease her cheeks without making her blush and all those sweet things that made a girl smile. Draco never did it when she was awake because she was always bold enough to move forward to kiss him be he was never courageous enough to tell her that he just wanted to stare at her and enjoy the stillness. He smiled to himself _I am such a sucker for this girl_, even if he told someone about these thoughts they would probably think it's one of his stunts because the playboy Draco is not a sucker for girls it's the other way round. Hermione shifted so Draco loosened his grip to give her room "Welcome back Mione."  
"Can we stay like this for like five more minutes?"  
"Sure. Then we can get something to eat."  
Over lunch Hermione talked nonstop, it had taken him a full month to get Hermione to talk to him and two to go out with him.

"I like summer a lot. The weather is nice and you get the holidays too but in summer I have a lot of parties to attend, I don't like that there are days in summer when I don't even have time for a breather, I am constantly changing clothes to go on some boring party with my mother, or some girly hang out with some rich person's daughter you should be glad you don't have to."  
"I thought girls liked that kind of stuff"  
"I do too but it's just that it all feels so FAKE. Marian says that showing perfect manners and etiquettes is not fake it's the right way to do things and it is elegant. But I don't expect her to understand"  
"I can't advice you about your step mum but I do know that a little rebellion once in a while is a good thing anyway if you throw Hermione Granger, etiquettes and manners in a basket, sexy comes out "  
Hermione laughed"Sexy? I was never told that."  
"Well for example your laugh I it's elegant and I find it very, very sexy."  
"Well then you-" her phoned buzzed and she answered it "uahn?", "Yes" and "Sorry" was all she said. "Marian's mad because I missed my piano class she said I should come home fast."  
"I don't like it but I understand. Want me to drive you home?"  
Draco stood up grabbing his jacket. Hermione was walking ahead of him but then she came to a stop she turned around and stared at Draco. "Draco change in plan we're not going to my place."  
"Well do you want me drop you somewhere else?"  
"No. I want you to take me-" she pulled him in a kiss and Draco felt like the kiss itself was on fire. _This girl knows the ropes alright_. "-anywhere."


	3. Chapter 3

**SO Hell sorry for such a late chapter it was late because life happened. Ok so at first this fic was supposed to be a pure Dramione fic but then I added Harry and Ginny and on second thought I gave them a whole chapter. Hope you enjoy XO **

"Thanks for letting me in Zelda"  
"Anytime Master Potter."

Zelda closed the door behind Harry. He casually dropped his bag on the floor and took a small box out of his side pocket and set it aside on the table next to her bed. He sat on the soft bed and creased he cheeks. Her hair was all over the pillow. It was evident that she had fallen asleep reading; a book lied open beside her hand, Harry picked it up and put it on the side table and clicked the lamped off. Then he lied beside her careful not to startle her. Harry could never understand, even in the hottest summer after their football practices, she smelled good.

**December 1st**

Harry was leaning against the wall of a ballroom. The scene before him was a cliché: big ball room, huge chandelier, a mega size birthday cake in the center, men suited in expensive suits and women half naked in the name of fashion, waiters and maids hurrying along with finger food and wine. Harry was helping himself to a glass of wine, the third or fourth he didn't know. The room was soon spinning around him and he knew he was drunk. He got drunk easily. At first he thought it was because he was new to drinking but after sometime he realized it was going to stay this way. Suddenly his bow tie was too tight and the room was blurry and hot. He exited the party room and went up the first staircase he saw. His head was so clouded, the man with the greasy hair on the door, his mother's shouting and his father's unexplained violent burst of rage. He couldn't understand. He roamed around a while then he settled down near a huge vase on the floor. He pulled his glasses off and left them on the floor. The music below was a soft rhythm; someone was playing a piano. He knew the harmony but the liquor wouldn't allow him to place it right. Soon the chill from the floor became more profound. He got up and entered a room he placed the empty vine glass on a table. He helped himself with the bed which was amazingly soft and plush it smelled so sweet like flowers and fruits. Now he just had to follow the drill; stay down till sober. He shut his eyes tight he felt so tired like he would pass out any time. After that it was all blur and pieces he remembered. He remembered the click of heals, sobs and a girl's gentle voice a soft kiss. When he gained proper consciousness, he was completely stripped of clothes and so was the girl next to him. So he went with logic and screamed which alarm the girl awake. "It's alright it's alright." She said like she was short of breath she had her hands in front of her like she was calming a scared child. "You're straight right?" she asked. A weird series of emotions ran over Harry first came surprise then came tension then confusion and finally anger on himself. "Yes I am straight. Where am I and who are you?" The expression on the girls face changed from horrid to a laugh. If it hadn't been for the pain in his temple he'd find the laugh beautiful. "You really don't know who I am. You were so drunk when I found you, are you sure you know who _you_ are?"  
"Harry Potter."  
"Ginevra Weasley." she replied. At this Harry cursed under his breath he could practically hear Draco say "_You did in the birthday girl! And I am supposed to be the spoiled playboy._" He sat up apparently he was at the wrong side of the bed. He rubbed his temple it was pounding like crazy. He could feel her slip from his side and switch the lamp on the other side then she sat with her back towards the bedhead facing Harry who sat there looking at her like an idiot. Why? Because he could see her cute freckles spattered all over her face her shoulder, he could see her beautiful blood red hair that she was gathering in a twist, he could see her delicate features and he felt like hitting himself. "Shit."

"Hn?" she looked up with a quizzical look. In the lamp light he saw her mascara and kohl was running down her cheeks in dim streaks. "Why were you crying? It's your birthday isn't it"  
"Why are you still here? You have to be home don't you."  
"I asked first. Besides I don't think my parent expect me home tonight."  
She was looking at him with a stern expression but it gave the impression of sadness. She closed her eyes tight and for a second Harry thought a wet bridge appeared below her eyelashes but the next moment it was gone.  
"It's not my birthday. I was born in May 3rd."  
"Then why do you celebrate it on December 1st?"

*Pause*

"Because the child Molly Weasley was expecting was supposed to be born on December 1st."  
"Wait you're not a Weasley?"  
"I am I was just not born to he-r." she chocked and looked away towards the window crying maybe. Harry moved towards her adjusting himself beside her.  
"Just so that it makes you feel any better, my Dad thinks my Mum's having an affair."

"You do realize that you're just a fling?" she said rudely. She was trying to get rid of him like she wanted to hide something  
"What if I told you the same thing?"  
They were looking at each other, well she was glaring. Harry had been right she was crying.  
"Then I would ask you if you think it's my first time being the _fling."_

*Pause*

"Will you go out with me?"  
"Are you still drunk?"  
"No. I mean let's face it you are beautiful and I'd rather meet you in some other way than this."

"You are an abnormal guy Harry Potter. You do realize just knocked me up drunk."  
"Yes and I'd rather do it next time when I was in my senses and you were not using me to get over something. You know Olivia's it's a nice café."  
"You're not serious."  
"I'll pick you up. It's a date. Be ready by seven."

He ran out of the room down the stair case as fast and quietly as he could just run back to her room. She was standing in her night gown in front of the mirror. "Huh what ? Did you forget something?"

He took her face in his hands kissed her "Yes i forgot to kiss my girlfriend goodbye." with that he was out of the room again leaving Ginny bewildered awkward and laughing at the same time. he was indeed a weird-o.

**(out of the memory)**

Ginny shifted in bed and realized his presence then groaned in annoyance. She sat up and stretched . Harry was sitting right next to her. She rubbed her eyes and asked "Good morning what brings you here?"  
He took a small box out of his pocket. "Happy Birthday." ginny's eyes shot up in big "she took a deep breath in "No don't scream its not a ring look." he opened it . it was small stallion pendent. "its so pretty, thank you. but its a slop that you're all dressed up and i am in my night gown."  
"it doesn't matter what you wear actually it doesn't matter if you wear anything at all." they laughed, slow at first but it got louder by the second till they couldn't breathe.

**Let me know what you think i really wanna know because with this chapter i felt like playing with fire going so out of character and story i hope you liked it** **XO **  
** -monstR**


	4. Chapter 4

**BookwormMalfoy thanks for the review I have tried so let me know if the paragraphing is still not OK.. enjoy readers XOXO**

It wasn't just once it was more than that, more than she could ignore. Every time she walked away other girls crowded him like a vultures over dead meat. After school, before lunch and even outdoors, maybe it was because he exudes such a vibrant and bright aura. She liked that about him, he was cocksure all the time but it was never overrated. It suited him, no; it was a part of him. Hermione was confused she wanted him to be carefree but she didn't want him wandering off. She liked his smile but not when it made other girls around them melt like wax. She wanted him to pay attention to her but not if it made others glare at her. She tried to close her eyes to it but to her, it felt like someone was pressing it against her. So when one day Draco was escorting her to the library she stopped fighting it, she let it seep into her. For a fraction it felt lighter she even smiled but then it gained weight until it was a solid rock on her chest, so heavy she couldn't walk. "What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" she heard him say. The answer materialized in her mind but got stuck in her throat. She was dizzy now and everything was blurred and spinning and every voice echoed. Then Pansy Parkinson walked pass them said something about a party. She was flirting so openly it made Hermione sick. Couldn't she see Hermione standing right next to him? How could she? Hermione felt invisible, transparent and translucent.

Then came the answer, from where the question had risen. _Because you let her. You let all of them slime him up. You hinder and they think they can get away with it. Keep this up and they'll take him away with their fake laughs and exposed cleavages._

"What should I do to prevent it?" Hermione asked the voice.

_Give them a blow they won't forget. Knock them out straight. Show them what they're up against. Announce your presence, announce your place._

The next moment the corridor rang with the heart clutching voice of Hermione's hand meet Pansy's cheek. "I'm done with putting up with this nonsense. I am sick of you bitches hovering around him like this, stop it. Can't you see me? Can't you see him with me? Enough."

Someone was calling her name out but she was running through corridors and doors after doors ignoring the ringing that issued from her head and her pocket.

She settled herself down on the floor of an unused classroom. The floor was cold but she felt colder inside. Her chest still hurt. She was crying from inside but she didn't know why the tears didn't cross her tear ducts. She was sure she had done the right thing but then why did she run away? Though one thing she knew she got right; she'd caused the storm, and ran away.

Her phone was buzzing in her skirt pocket. She fetched it out and took the call. It was Draco, she knew without looking. "What was that for? You just bitch slapped Parkinson and ran the hell away. You sounded like she was in the way..*sigh* where are you?" He said it all in two-part breathes. And his every syllable etched itself on her mind. He was making it sound like it was _all _her fault like she was the stupid one. "_You _sound like you enjoy it and like _I _was in _her _way Draco, in your way." her voice was so stern she knew that. She cut the line. The crack was there between them and it echoed loud and endlessly, consuming her tears and disposing of her anger of. In the spill that lay before her, Hermione Granger, realized that too many unanswered questions mixed with too many new quests and a pinch of too many crossed boundaries is one leap was the perfect recipe for a disaster.

**Please leave a review i want to know if you're ok with the pce of the story cause i just didn't want to drag it too mch - MonstR**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know kill me this chapter is way over due because education was in the way again**

**this chapter is real time based **

".. then I went looking for her and I even called her all night then the next day I went to her class and she was fine, bloody laughing and _he_ was with her-"He stopped and gulped. "_It's a rumor. You're not sure if it's true or not. Don't say it. Don't" _Ginny leaned closer to him "He? Who was with her?"

The doors to the cafeteria flung open and came in Hermione with her eyes on her mobile screen and just the moment she looked up Draco was staring at her, more like glaring. They held the stare. She was almost expressionless. The atmosphere on the table shifted. Sensing the awkwardness of the situation Hermione spun on the spot and left the cafeteria and Draco glared at the flinging doors. He was angry, so angry he was surprised the doors didn't melt with the intensity of his glare. Draco settled back in his chair and Ginny spoke.

"Malfoy I hate to break this to you but you're being a faggot. It's not Hermione who needs fixing it's your bullshit playboy act. You guys are being melodramatic. You can fix this up pretty easily Malfoy"

Draco didn't reply he just sat there. Harry knew he wasn't going to talk anyway. He remembered Draco's excitement when Hermione accepted his proposal. He remembered his genuine happiness. Harry knew he wasn't drooping; he was surprised that this was happening. Ginny got up to leave. She fixed her skirt and pushed the chair in place. "She slept with your brother Weasley. So, no, I don't think anyone's being melodramatic." Draco got up picked his tie that he had taken off and left the cafeteria. As soon as the final bell rang Draco was desperate to reach the sanctuary of his room. The glares, the questions and his own freaking mind going round and round the same thing was too much. He was going to lose it, but he rather be alone when that happens.

Draco closed the door behind him. He had told the butler he didn't want to be disturbed. He dumped himself at the bed face down. After sometime he took his time take the shower. He skipped the lunch. The irony of the situation was too much. This one time he decides to do it justice and the girl ends up in someone else's bed. _I thought you saw through me. You saw through me. I wasn't faking it. I wasn't throwing around money to set you up I genuinely wanted this ..us. Fuck it!_ Every girl wanted his glamour to glaze her up so she could shine brighter enough to cover up her dirt tracks. Hermione wasn't like that. She took him for who he is. _Maybe, if you strip me of the family name and the money, I am pathetic._ But she didn't say- someone knocked outside crashing Draco's train of thought. Harry walked in. "if you're done moping around want to grab a mid-day bite.

Draco Harry and Ginny regrouped later. Well it was more like Harry dragging Draco out of his room to an outdoor café where Ginny sat waiting for them. "Why are you here-" Draco said ogling Ginny "-why is she here?" he shifted to Harry. "Because she wants you to finish the story because she thinks she is too into it to live not knowing the rest and you are basically killing yourself in self-pity." Replied Harry. "Then why are you here?" Draco fired back. "Because it's not safe to let you both be in the same place alone. Especially not during the current scandal at hand"

"Dude don't talk like that. The way you said 'current scandal at hand' it sounded stupid. This is stupid I mean I didn't even know if she slept with him I just want to dive in-"

Ginny cut him mid-sentence "He's the one who's 'dived in' and I do not believe the words coming out of my mouth but I'm on your side."

"Why?" Harry and Draco choired.

Ginny, both annoyed and disappointed, answered "because I think you might be right I mean I asked Hermione about it and she gave me such an ambiguous answer. She's my friend I have known her since long I want to get to the bottom of this."

"So you're not exactly in it for me it's for her and your brother." Draco asked putting the menu aside

"I'd rather see Hermione out with you than with Ron I mean I hate him almost. I need some black coffee." Ginny replied without looking up from the menu she had in her hand.

"Times like these I'm glad I am an only child' Draco said

"When are you not?" added Harry

"Touché. I need coffee now"

Their coffee and fudges arrived and Draco confessed that he was not being entirely true. He wasn't sure if it was a fact or just a false a rumor. All the time he was talking he was not sure why he was being such a teenage girl. The feeling of being stupid didn't leave for a second. He knew he was a total douche for being oblivious to how Hermione felt. So he wanted this fixed to point of desperation. He'd told himself he'd be honest, he'd do it right this time.

**let me know what you think XOXOX**

**-MonstR**


End file.
